


A Job Well Done

by diamondforger



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: F/M, Mentions of alcohol, Pegging, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondforger/pseuds/diamondforger
Summary: Humangear thrive on solving frustrating problems, and Aruto Hiden is nothing if not frustrating.





	A Job Well Done

Humans were difficult puzzles. They always brought a whole host of contradictions. Purposeful ones, like lying for personal gain, and unintentional ones, like the way crying could mean great sadness but also great joy.

  
Pleasing a human was often an incredibly difficult task, but that why Humangears enjoyed it. Any basic bot could follow direct instructions. It wasn’t hard to ask a human to fill out a form of what they wanted and then bring them what they asked for, but it also wasn’t satisfying. Satisfying was talking down a difficult customer. It was analyzing a complicated request and finding the perfect solution. It was being able to build a useful tool with few resources.

Izu knew this part of her was programmed. That Hiden Industries had chosen to write code that told her and every Humangear that solving a problem felt “good” and that a human's smile felt encouraging. It always manifested with simulated warmth in the chest and running the command for smiling. She didn't care if it was "fake". Maybe that was in her programming too, but she couldn't see much difference between her satisfaction in providing useful answers and a human getting serotonin from organizing a bookcase.

She loved overcoming challenges. The more frustrating the challenge, the more satisfaction she felt. And nothing was more frustrating than Aruto Hiden.

He wasn’t frustrating in the way she was used to. Battles were frustrating, and so were boardroom meetings, but there was always a solution: a path to victory. Or at least a path to the best result. With Aruto, however, everything felt less like a battle and more like a dance. A series of pointless moves back and forth that brought humans joy, but was a waste of time for an AI.

Aruto wasn’t a man motivated by money or power, only by the desire to see others happy. In theory, this should have made him easier to work with. He wasn’t all the different than a Humangear. But Humangear were good at pleasing humans and Aruto was not. He was, in fact, quite bad at it.

Except when he wasn't. He would succeed, eventually. Always in an incredibly inefficient manner, and with at least three unnecessary missteps. But what he lacked in problem solving ability, he made up for in stubbornness, so time after time he eked out a win.

So, she learned to account for wasted time. Learned to spend her time adjusting schedules and organizing her files instead expending it on trying to talk him down.

The thing that confounded her the most about Aruto however, was that he was simultaneously impossible to please but impossible to disappoint.

He would constantly give contradictory orders. Don't ignore his jokes, but also don't explain them. Don't acknowledge the unintentional ones but also don't ask if something is "supposed to be funny". Don't just stare blankly after a joke, but don't fake laugh because that's even worse than silence.

But he never got mad at her. All of those requests were said with at most mild annoyance, and often with great affection.

In fact, she'd never seen Aruto get angry at any Humangear. He would rant about Jun's power plays and complain about A.I.M.S.'s interference all day, but would never yell at a Humangear. Not even the ones that tried to kill him.

Actually, his behavior around Humangear was odd in general. He watched their faces with an intensity he didn't have when looking at humans. And as much as he loved making humans laugh, he seemed to soften even more when he made a Humangear happy. Sometimes there'd even be a flush that colored his cheeks when a Humangear smiled at him.

Izu watched with interest as they went through their rounds investigating clients and talking with Humangear at their jobs. There were definite patterns. Her boss had an odd unwavering faith in the goodness of the Humangear and an odd aversion to the idea that any of them were replaceable. It was understandable, given his history.

But that history didn't explain everything. It didn't explain they way that his heart rate skyrocketed when personal trainer Humangear adjusted his posture. Nor did it explain why his pupils grew so wide when talking to the Humangear server at the Maid Cafe. Or why he licked his lips so much when chatting with the construction Humangears. Or why he'd stuttered so badly when a Humangear nurse was examining him.

It was odd behavior, but very subtle. Only Humangears, like her, that had resources dedicated to analyzing human vitals and behavior could see it, but the ones that did all noticed. The personal trainer had given her a look of confusion and she'd be unable to give any more of answer than a shrug. The nurse seemed to know exactly why he was acting like that, but refused to tell her, citing patient confidentiality.

It takes a lot for her to put the clues together. In fact, it took Aruto's lips over hers in the back of the limo after a company party. He was drunk, mumbling something incoherent softly against her mouth as he cupped her cheek gently.

She responded as she did with any other unexpected event: by researching her options.

She could just push him away; she knew he wouldn't get mad at her for doing so. If she was following general protocol, that was the first and most encouraged solution.

Or she could respond in kind. Humangear mouths were designed for clear, articulate speech, not kissing, but her tongue was just as flexible as any humans. Her nerves didn't really process pleasure, but she was curious. A thousand pictures and videos of kissing flashed through her mind as she searched for more information.

Pulling away would be the easy answer, but the harder, more satisfying solution was at her fingertips. It couldn't be that hard to kiss properly.

She pressed back against him, nipping at his bottom lip and he moaned. She took the opportunity to press her tongue into his mouth, just the smallest amount. Humans were so fragile and mouths in specific were so sensitive, she didn't want to hurt him.

He slid his hand from her cheek to pull around the back of her neck, pulling her closer before stopping cold, his thumb slowly running over her nonhuman ear.

Izu felt his heart rate spike right before he jumped back, pushing himself against the side of the limo in an attempt to get away from her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he slurred, face bright red, "That was wrong, very wrong. Extremely inappropriate."

"You don't need to be sorry," Izu said, wondering what had gone wrong. She was pretty sure she hadn't done anything weird, but her references were severally lacking in how to respond to this specific situation. So she let herself slide back into default position: sitting facing forward with a blank expression.

Aruto stopped trying to climb the car walls, but he didn't say anything, just dropping his still burning red face drop into his hands.

...

The next day Aruto was quiet, refusing to meet Izu's eyes. If it'd been anyone else, she'd barely have noticed. Eye contact was an unnecessary human habit, but Aruto always made a habit of meeting the eyes of everyone whether human or Humangear.

She let it go, for several hours. Which is a very long time for someone capable of reading and understanding a ten volume encyclopedia in a minute. But it was silent in the CEO's office and neither of them were getting any work done.

"We should discuss what happened last night."

Aruto tensed, before jumping to his feet. He bowed so deep that he smacked his head on the desk. "I'm very sorry for my inappropriate behavior. I was very drunk, but that's no excuse for taking advantage."

"Taking advantage of what?"

He glanced up from his bow, face twisted with confusion. "Of your position as my secretary." he looked down, clearly wanting to say something else.

Izu decided to probe at it. "If you were worried that you were pressuring me, I assure you I'm more than capable of turning down unwanted advances. Your normal human form is actually much weaker than my body and I can deny access to the suit."

Aruto's heart jumped when she mentioned her strength. His cheeks were starting to turn pink again as he stammered, "But it's the principle of the thing. I need to set an example for other employees."

"You don't seem particularly interested in doing that for any other aspect of your job," she pointed out. His face twists in that exaggerated way to tell her she's said something mean, but this time she knew ahead of time that it would be his reaction. She also knows that she's right. If anything, Aruto was usually looking for ways to subvert people expectations of someone in his position.

"You're not seriously suggesting that you'd want..." he said, finally standing up from his bow, cheeks now bright red, "I wouldn't think Humangear would want stuff like that."

"Stuff like what?"

He sat down in his chair, shuffling random papers on his desk while avoiding her gaze.  
"You know, like, kissing."

"We aren't built for it specifically, but our AI is very versatile. We can learn." Izu stood and walked over to Aruto, standing over his chair. He turned toward her slowly, raising his eyes slowly to met her stare. "You could teach me."

Aruto didn't answer verbally, but he nodded, slowly. Izu placed a delicate hand under his chin, lifting his mouth to meet hers. He let out an unsteady breath as she pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"Is that good?" she asked, pulling back a couple of inches.

"Yeah," he said, eyes fluttering shut.

She kissed him again, firmer this time, and longer. After a couple seconds she pulled back again only for Aruto to whine softly.

"You don't need to be so delicate," he whispered.

"Understood." She paused long enough to calculate the next best move, which took only a couple milliseconds.

She placed a firm hand on the back of his head and pulled him close. The sharp movement made him gasp and gave her an opening to push her tongue into his mouth.

Being aggressive was a risk, but she suspected the inside of her mouth would feel dry and stiff so she couldn't let him push back into her. She closed her eyes, remembering that humans thought open eyes during kissing was creepy.

The risk paid off, as he went limp in her hands, moaning around her tongue. His hands shakily reached for her, one lingering on her hip, the other grabbing at her arm.

She pulled back. "Is this what you wanted?"

Aruto looked disoriented by the question. He took a deep breath, nodding emphatically. "Yes, definitely what I wanted. You didn't really need to stop to ask me that."

"I'm sorry. There's nothing in my protocols about this. I'm not sure how to proceed."

"We can just keep doing that," Aruto replied, licking his now very flushed lips, "It was pretty good."

"But what is the goal?" Izu asked. Sure there was some satisfaction to be had from kissing. She'd taken no small amount of pride in being able to get so many noises out of him on her first try. She could have kept going and explored those noises more, but what would be the point? It wasn't enough. She needed something to aim for.

"There really isn't a goal of kissing," Aruto laughed. Izu liked the way he laughed. It always felt like he was laughing with her and not at her lack of knowledge. "It's just enjoyable."

Just like dancing, Izu thought. She hated dancing. It was the most pointless activity.

"If there's no goal, how do you know when you're done?" At least a dance ended with the end of the song.

"You know," Aruto gestured wildly, "you just know. You're done when you're done or when you want to do something else."

"Like what?"

Aruto heart rate jumped, and Izu knew she was finally back on the right track.

"Like more... more intimate things."

"Ah, you mean sex," she said. It wasn't a new concept to her. It'd been brought up several times in board room meetings, always in hushed tones. Humans never quite making eye contact when they discussed whether it should be a feature in Humangear. The answer had always been the same.

"I'm afraid I don't have the equipment for that."

"I, um, I know," Aruto said, face redder than she'd ever seen it, "I've... seen the schematics."  
"I'm sorry," she bowed her head, stepping away from the desk, "It seems I've overestimated my abilities to assist you with this."

Failure. She's not used to it. Izu was built to assist the CEO of the most advanced AI company in the world; she was built to solve any problem. Not that this problem was all that significant. She wasn't a service Humangear. Making drivers was her main job, not entertaining the CEO. Still, it would have been nice.

"Not necessarily," Aruto cut into her thoughts, "There is something you could do."  
She turned to him, cocking her head to the side. "What are you suggesting?"  
Aruto leaned back in his chair, looking down much like every other human did when talking about sex. "Not that I've thought about this," he started, clearly lying, but she let it slide without comment. "But with the right tools, there is some stuff we could do."

"Tools?"

"Sex toys," Aruto muttered, rubbing the back of his head, "Just the same ones humans use."  
"But penetration would still be impossible," she explained, "Humangear don't have internal organs."

Aruto was no longer looking down. His gaze darted around the room, as if searching for something. "I mean, I don't need to be the penetrater."

"I see," Izu said, after some quick searching, found what he was implying. "You want to be pegged."

Aruto buried his face in his hands, mumbling something.

"Could you repeat that?"

He looked up at her, eyes narrowed. "Are you messing with me?"

She put on a small smile. "Maybe a little. You seem to enjoy it."

He laughed, and it was a bit different from his usual laugh. Her best guess was embarrassment, maybe arousal.

"Is that what you want then? To get pegged?" she asked.

Aruto laughed nervously, tugging at his tie. "You sure have an interesting way of flirting."  
"That doesn't answer my question."

"Yes," Aruto mumbled, "I would like that."

"Good. I shall make preparations," Izu said with a nod, walking briskly out of the room, ignoring his jumbled questions.

...

"Have you thought about what we discussed yesterday?"

Aruto looked up from his work, eyes wide. "Yes," he said slowly, "I thought about it... a little."

"And are you still interested?" Izu asked. She could tell by the way his heart speed up and his cheeks turned pink that the answer was yes, but she waited to hear it from him directly.

"Yes, I'm still interested," he said, grinning widely. He seemed much calmer than he had the previous day.

"Then shall we begin?"

"What?" he looked around frantically, "Here? Right now?"

"It's the most logical place to do this," she explained, "This is the most secure and private office in the building. The door is locked and no one has access to the cameras except me."

"That's... fair," Aruto said, "I, I guess you're right. I just expected we'd do it at my home. In, ya know, a bed."

“How is a bed necessary for sex?” Her research had shown humans had sex in many places that weren’t beds. There was a desk and several couches in the room which were both apparently very common places for sexual activity.

“It’s... comfortable?” Aruto shrugged. “I guess it’s not strictly speaking necessary.”

“Good. Are you ready to begin?”

Aruto laughed. It was nervous but genuine. “You’re really not one for foreplay."

"I am planning to have foreplay," she said sharply as her protocols would allow, "I just don't see the need for small talk. Sit on the desk."

"Fair enough," he said practically jumping out of his chair and sitting on the edge of his desk, legs spread just wide enough for her to fit between them.

Which she did. She ran her hands up his thighs, squeezing gently as she brushed her lips against his neck. He whimpered hands gripping the edge of the desk. "Can I touch you?" he asked.

"Of course," she said against his neck, which elicited another small noise, "just don't get in my way."

Aruto wasted no time, hands grabbing at her back, pulling her closer. His fingers dug into her skin and she wondered if he noticed that her skin wasn't as pliable as a humans. It didn't seem to bother him. One of his hands wandered up to her neck and he guided her face towards his and kissed her deeply.

She let him lead the kiss, taking the opportunity to move her hands from his thighs to his hips, sliding her fingers under his shirt. He broke the kiss with a gasp and she went back to his neck, nipping lightly down to where neck met shoulder.

"More," Aruto whimpered, hand pulling at her hair gently, "I can handle a lot rougher than that."

"Like this," she asked before biting down experimentally at the base of his neck.

He yelped, hips jerking forward. "Yeah, like that."

She did it again, this time worrying the skin under her teeth slightly before letting go.

"Do you want hickeys?"

"Yes," Aruto replied without hesitation.

That brought up an interesting problem. Izu's mouth couldn't provide suction, what use was that capability to a body that couldn't breath, so she needed to form a different strategy to create the friction needed to bruise. Her sensors helped quite a bit, she could tell exactly when the blood vessels had broken under the skin. They couldn't tell her whether they felt good though.

It was useful that Aruto was a responsive as he was. She could tell almost immediately if where she was biting felt good due to the endless stream of noises pouring out of his mouth.

She created a handful of marks on one side of his neck and then moved to the other side as his noises started becoming louder and more frantic. He became even more frantic she slid her hand up his chest to tease at his nipples through his shirt.

"I can take the shirt off," Aurto said in between whimpers and ragged breaths, "If you want."

"That's not necessary," she replied, taking a break from teasing his neck.

Aruto whined. It was a different sound than the others. It sounded more like actual annoyance rather than arousal. "I would like to take off my shirt."

"If that would improve your experience," Izu said, quickly grabbing his jacket and pushing it off before pulling off his tie and beginning to take off his shirt.

"Wait," Aruto grabbed her hands, stopping her halfway through unbuttoning his shirt. "Go slower."

"What does that accomplish?" Izu asked in confusion. From the way he had been twitching and pressing against her she'd expected he would have wanted her to move faster.

"It's... hot?" Aruto said as if the answer was both obvious and sensible. It was neither.

"I still don't understand."

He sighed, dropping her hands and leaning back on the desk, "It's not important."

She got the impression that it was important but that now wasn't the right time to investigate. She finished taking off his shirt, tossing it away before returning to exploring Aruto's chest with her hands.

He bit his lip, head falling back as she skimmed her fingers across his shoulders and down his stomach. There were bruises along his ribs and scattered over his arms that she avoided.

She'd almost forgotten that some of them were there. Humans took to long to heal and the bruised skin would often keep a greenish hue long after the area was in pain. Thoughts of how to improve the suit to avoid more injuries crept into her mind, but she pushed them away. That was a problem that could be solved later.

"Please," Aruto muttered, hips jerking as her hands wandered close to his waistband.

"Are you ready to be fucked?" Izu said, placing a firm hand on the hard bulge in his pants.

"Very ready," he said, grinding against her hand desperately.

"Good."

She pulled him up off the desk undoing his pants and pushing them down. Turning him around, she bent him over the desk.

She turned to get the necessary equipment and heard him laughing.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. She knew people laughed during sex, but hadn't been able figure out why besides laughing at mistakes. And she didn't see what mistake she'd made.

"You were doing so well with the teasing up until this point," Aruto said, looking back at her with a grin, "Usually people would ask before just bending someone over a desk."

"Is that not what you wanted?" Izu asked handing Aruto the lube. "Start preparing yourself."

"Oh no, it's definitely what I wanted," Aruto replied taking it without hesitation, "Just a little warning would be nice next time."

Izu turned back to pick up the strap-on she'd acquired. Looking up sex toys had been strange. Humans certainly had their fair share of weird preferences when it came to sex. But she hadn't bothered with anything fancy. She'd just picked one of the most popular straps she could find, smooth purple, a little on the smaller side.

She adjusted her clothes, hiking up her skirt to put the harness on. She briefly considered stripping entirely, but there wasn't much purpose. She would have to wash the clothes afterward, but she'd already prepared a spare set ahead of time.

She finished adjusting the strap and looked up at Aruto. He had already worked himself up quite a bit, hips jerking into his own hands as he slipped a third finger in.

"Are you ready?" she asked, watching his movement carefully, calculating her next moves.

He whimpered in response, removing his hand. She grabbed the lube, spreading it over both hands. One hands she used to prepare her strap, running her hand up and down the shaft to make sure it was completely coated. The other she used to tease at Aruto's hole. He gasped, as she slipped one finger in. It went in easily, she suspected that he'd prepared before coming to work. It made her want to smile for some reason.

"Please, fuck me," Aruto moaned, jerking his hips into her hand.

"You don't want me to go slower?" Izu asked and was greeted my a deep moan. She couldn't tell if he was telling her to tease more or keep going. She supposed it might be both; humans were often contradictory like that.

She added a second finger, then a third moving her fingers around to explore. It was one thing to read about the human body, any quite another to experience it.

She didn't take too long fingering him. He was clearly ready, there wasn't much point in prolonging things. She positioned herself behind him. He was taller than her so she had to pull his hips down. A slightly awkward position, but he wasn't complaining.

She slid the strap in, all the way to the base in a one quick motion and was greeted with sound that seemed more like it was forced out of his lungs than by choice.

"Is that good?"

"Yes, please, more."

She complied, pulling out slowly and slamming back into him. Every movement she made elicited another cry. It was odd guiding something without nerve endings, but she knew human anatomy and she could tell she was hitting all the spots she needed to.

"Please, faster, please, I'm so close," Aruto seemed on the edge of tears as he rocked back into her with increasing desperation.

She doubled her speed, reaching around to grab at his dick, stroking it with slowly deliberately.

That seemed to be enough. Aruto tensed, cries of "don't stop" flowing from his mouth as his back arched. She continued her trusts as he came in her hand gasping for air.

She pulled out of him, taking off her harness and straightening her clothes. Aruto pushed himself up from the desk slowly and she handed him a towel.

"Was that satisfactory?"

Aruto laughed, loudly and sincerely. His face was covered in sweat making his hair stick to his forehead and his eye were slightly unfocused, as he started to clean himself. "Yes, it was very satisfactory," he said, grinning wider than she'd ever seen before.

She returned the smile and felt the warmth in her chest associated with a job well done. It was stronger than she was used to. She'd felt much less pleasure from tasks that had required much more work on her part.

"I'm glad," she said, bowing with the smile still on her face, "And I'll be sure to do even better next time."

Aruto hummed lightly, pulling up his pants. "Next time. I like the sound of that," he paused looking up up and down nervously, "Are you sure there's nothing you want me to do? I'm used to needing to return the favor."

"You can return the favor by finishing your paperwork on time today," Izu replied, watching Aruto deflate at the mention of actual work, "And by giving me better explanations that 'it's hot' next time."

"Can I do the explaining first?" he offered, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No."


End file.
